


Fulfilling

by meteorstormready



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, no ankh/hina though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorstormready/pseuds/meteorstormready
Summary: A collection of romantic ficlets all taking place in the same universe.





	1. First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I have never been in a poly relationship.

                “Hina… If you hadn’t been there… I mean, if we hadn’t known you… I don’t think that we – Ankh and I – would’ve been able to fight so well against Dr. Maki.”

                “Eh?”

                Eiji swallowed. “I don’t know if we would’ve been able to fight him at all.”

                He was leaning casually, but one hand gripped the railing tightly. Hina came closer to him and began to lace their fingers together, gently pulling his off the railing one by one.

                Eiji jumped in surprise and she stopped. Looked up at him, with a face that said, ‘Are you okay with this?’

                He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, and gave her a soft smile of encouragement.

                She leaned in, her eyes on him all the time, not wanting to miss any part of this. Not wanting to miss any part of him.

                But as their lips met, her eyes closed, and she drank him in instead.

 

 

* * *

 

               

                Ankh felt like he was burning. The tickling air pumping through his lungs, the pounding of the hot blood rushing around his body, into his heart and back out again.

                “Is—“ Hoo, feeling his throat twist the air and vibrate it. How strange. “Is this what it’s like? Is this being alive?” Is this what Hina means by overstimulation?

                Eiji was smiling. “Yes. Yes it – oh!”

                Ankh had wrapped his hands into Eiji’s shirt, like that day they fought on the beach. He gasped softly as he kneaded and pulled at the fabric like an extraordinarily large kitten. His eyes stared at his hands dimly, his thoughts clearly elsewhere.

                Eiji felt his own heart pounding, his breath becoming heavier. He wouldn’t deny that he cared deeply for Ankh, that he felt… _Something_ for him.

                And as Ankh’s eyes focused, as he looked at Eiji raptly, his chest continuously heaving, Eiji began to get a name for that something.

                It was then Ankh kissed him. And Eiji kissed back.


	2. Closeness

                “Will you wipe that stupid grin off your face?” Ankh grumbled. “It’s just holding hands.”

                Hina peeked around from the other side of Eiji. “I like his grin! Oh, and look, he’s blushing adorably.”

                “Hina!” Eiji protested. There wasn’t much he could do with Ankh clamped on one hand and Hina holding the other. He wouldn’t have had it any other way though.

                He ducked his head in an attempt to hide his blush, but it was too late, Ankh had seen it.

                “Ha! What a sucker!” Ankh began laughing. “You’re too easy to please, Eiji.”

                Eiji smiled again but didn’t lift his face yet. Ankh’s words were harsh, but he knew he had to be embarrassed too, Ankh was nearly giggling. Ankh never giggled. Eiji had to get his emotions under control so he could find a way to tease Ankh back.

                “Eiiiiji!” Hina sang softly as she leaned close, “We want to see your pretty face!”

                So much for the teasing-back idea.


	3. Double-Date: Amusement Park

               Most of the seats of the park rollercoasters would only hold two people. Eiji wanted to only do the rides that would fit them all together, but Ankh demanded to ride the biggest and worst rollercoaster in the entire park.

               Eiji was clearly not exactly happy with that, but Hina saw them off with a smile. Ankh was very much the jealous type, and she didn’t mind giving him leeway on minor things. It’d be best to save her energy for the important boundaries, anyway.

               She sighed as she went to a nearby bench. Sharing a partner was something she had never really thought about or even considered before Eiji, but with him it seemed to come so naturally. And she did like Ankh, even if he is an asshole.

               But every once in a while, watching him and Eiji together, she felt a little lonely. Not enough for it to be a real problem yet, she had always made sure to talk to Eiji about it before that happened.               

               She felt that small pang again though as she watched them on the ride, up until Eiji’s screams grew loud enough for her to hear from where she was. He sounded hysterical! He was clinging to Ankh as best he could with the safety bar there, Ankh’s irritation obvious from even this distance.

               She wasn’t sure if Ankh was more irritated because Eiji was upset or because Eiji couldn’t do the full-body cling he was so obviously attempting. She started laughing then.

               She was still smiling when she greeted them as the cart pulled in, Eiji shaking slightly and Ankh looking like a supremely bored vegetable.

               Ankh foisted Eiji at her as they got out, muttering “All those Greeeds and then this happens. You look after him now.”

               Hina held Eiji as she watched Ankh walk off, and she thought that perhaps Ankh could tell how she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I have no personal experience with a poly relationship, I do have plenty of experience of feeling lonely while waiting for friends who went on the rides I didn't want to go on.


	4. A Fool Catches Cold

                Ankh was the worst patient. He acted like he was actually dying, mostly because he’d never known what it was like to be sick before.

                Chiyoko couldn’t have the café open with him carrying on upstairs, and he wasn’t bad enough for a hospital stay (they’d checked), so Hina had offered to let him stay in her apartment while he got better. (“ _If_ I get better,” he had morbidly groaned at her.)

                Then she came home from grocery shopping to find Eiji, in OOO form, pinning down Ankh on her couch.

                “Um, I can come back!” Hina said as she started backing up, bags of ingredients in both hands. _This is more than I wanted to know about their love life_ , she thought to herself. “But guys, not on my couch please!” _Not on my bed either. Oh god._

                “No, wait!” Eiji began to move off the couch and towards her. “It’s not what it looks like—“

                “HAH,” Ankh wheezed as he wiggled out from under Eiji. He made it two steps before he began to stagger wildly.

                Hina and Eiji barely stopped him from falling to the floor, but he still tried to bat them off.

                “Hey, hey,” Hina spoke to Ankh softly as she checked for bruises and cuts. “What are you thinking?”

                “He’s not,” Eiji answered.

                Ankh glared at Eiji. “Hair care as a human is much—“ He stopped to cough. “Much more difficult and important than it was as a Greeed.”

                “Ankh, oh my god.” Hina started pushing him back to the couch. Eiji’s masked head tilted as he helped her, she guessed he was giving her a “See what I mean?” look.

                “I look disgusting!” Ankh shrieked.

                “Ankh, it’s fine! Your hair is just flat. It’s barely even starting to get greasy!” Eiji tried to be reassuring, but Ankh started struggling in earnest.

                “Greasy? My hair is starting to get _greasy_?!” Ankh pounded Eiji’s chest with his fists as Eiji let out a low groan.

                “No, it’s not!” Hina lied quickly. “Now, if you lay back down, Eiji and I will style your hair for you.”

                Ankh sniffled and muttered something that might have been “thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow four chapters in two days~! Please.... Please keep in mind I will probably not keep this pace.


	5. Another Fool Catches Cold

                Eiji was the worst patient.

                Hina had noticed that he looked a little flushed when he came down to work that day, but she didn’t think much of it until he collapsed while taking a platter of food to a table of five. She could hear Chiyoko giving him an earful about health and safety standards in the kitchen as she cleaned up the mess.

                Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ankh hovering near the bottom of the steps. Ankh had been almost sympathetic when it came to illnesses since his first cold.

 _Since it’s Eiji… Since it’s Eiji, he won’t let us know how bad it really is._ Moving the mop back and forth was usually calming, but today her worries weighed on her heavily. _I should get him to a hospital. He’s going to protest, but a doctor will be able to tell how bad he’s doing, right? But what if he stays quiet the whole time? What if he won’t talk about any of his symptoms and keeps brushing them off? What if—_

                She jumped slightly when she noticed that Ankh had moved to stand next to her. He was looking towards the kitchen, but he reached out his fingers to her slightly.

                She took the hint and took his hand.

                A few moments later, Eiji came out of the kitchen. He usually loved seeing his partners getting along, but today even that didn’t change the sheepish look on his face.

                “Eiji, what the hell?” Ankh spoke up. “Don’t hide these things from us, stupid.”

                “Ankh!” Hina began to scold, but Ankh just kept going.

                “We’re taking you to the hospital, and you’re telling the doctor everything. Got it?”

                Eiji rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “Got it.”

                Hina smiled, put down the mop, and reached for Eiji’s hand with her free hand. “Good.”


End file.
